Himika Akaba
Himika Akaba is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. She is the mother of Reiji and Reira and wife of Reo. She is the chairwoman of Leo Corporation. Appearance Personality Himika has been shown to be a diligent and level-headed person, showing herself to be collected most of the time, and showing worry towards students of her dueling school, but behind her calm exterior lies a fiercely dedicated and strict individual who cannot allow any loss of reputation or standards of the Leo Duel School, of which she goes through extreme degrees to nourish and protect, thinking and acting accordingly as the successful businesswoman she is. History Pre-Maiami Championship Himika returned to Maiami City after successfully acquiring some Duel Schools abroad as part of her business strategy. Nakajima informed her about the attack on Shingo Sawatari by someone who resembled Yūya Sakaki. She met with her son, Reiji, and the two discussed Yūya, the mysterious Pendulum Summon, the studies done by the Leo Duel School on the mechanic and the incident on Shingo. Reiji shared his worries with Himika that despite the unusual feat performed by Yūya, he only had a win ratio close to 50% and is the son of Yūshō Sakaki, the Duelist who disappeared three years ago and may have allied with enemies of the LDS. Because of this, the Akabas needed more information about Yūya. Himika visited Shingo, who was pretending to be injured in order to enact revenge on Yūya. She was concerned about her student. Himika also told Mr. Sawatari that he should refrain from calling the police, as his position of elected mayor may be tarnished and instead suggested a new course of action. She arrived at the You Show Duel School and further inquired about the incident on Shingo with Shuzo Hīragi and the students of the school. When asking if it was Yūya, he denied any involvement, with everybody present declaring their trust for Yūya. Seeing this, Himika praised their friendship but showed her real intentions by claiming that she could not allow word of the incident out, due to the possible loss of reputation of the LDS. She challenged You Show to a Duel. If the You Show won, the incident would be forgotten; otherwise the LDS would acquire the school. Shuzo revealed his knowledge of Himika's acquisition of several schools and asked if the incident was set up in order to have an excuse to Duel. Himika denied any involvement while revealing that she wanted to incorporate You Show in order to include the Pendulum Summon in their curriculum and become even more successful, while giving her more chances to investigate Yūya. Yūya spoke against Himika, saying that Duels shouldn't be used as tools for fighting. He also did not want the school his father created and the concept of Entertainment Duels for people to be taken away by someone who just used money and power for their ends. This prompted You Show to stand against Himika. Himika proposed a 3-vs-3 Duel, with the winner being the school that wins two of them. She claimed that while her students are juniors just like Yūya, they are aces of different Summon mechanics. She had Yūya Duel Hokuto Shijima, the Xyz's Junior Ace with a win percentage of over 90% and a championship favorite. Navigation Category:Female Category:Character